Bolt Dimensional Flux
by cloudsword
Summary: One of Rhino's creations goes haywire, and sends, Bolt, Mittens, Kevin, Penny and himself into the another world. This is a joint story by Me and Mike101. What hijinks ensue? How will my Bolt Characters respond to his? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Part 1

**Bolt - Cross Roads Stories.**

**Dimensional flux Part 1**

**This story is written in part by Mike 101.**

**Neither of us own Bolt. Disney does, sorry.**

Tick tock went the clock, ticking away the time. Bolt, the White American Shepherd with a black lightning bolt on his left side, watched it with an eagle eye, counting down the seconds until, {CRASH}, he was done babysitting. It had been another one of those days when Shadows, the jet black cat about the size of Bolt, and his mate Sassy, the white cat with black chest and paw fur and a left blind eye, had decided that they needed time away from their kittens. So they dropped them off so that they could play with the children of him and his wife, Mittens the tuxedo cat. It had already been an hour, and Bolt was nearly at his wits end, Wolf was supposed to be grounded for another one of his 'adventures' but instead the little grey puppy with the face of a kitten was running around playing and probably breaking things with his best friend, Mir, one of Shadows' daughters. Mir was a small kitten with white fur and black ears. The black stripes on her back were similar to chipmunk stripes, but started from the outside corner of her eyes and wrapped around her ears before traveling to her tail. By sheer luck the two were about the same age, because Wolf and his siblings had traveled to a planet with a slower time frame than Earth's. By the time they got back, Sassy had already given birth and the kittens were about two years old, the same age as Wolf and the other Kits. "I didn't do it this time daddy!" Wolf called from the other room. "I'm sure you didn't." Bolt said sarcastically, and lifted from his spot on the carpet to assess the damage. "Penny dropped it!" he called back. "Only because you jumped up on the counter and scared me!" the sixteen year old human girl shot back. What Bolt saw was Penny leaning over the counter to glare at the Kit, and a broken dinner plate on the ground. "Back to the sleeping area Wolf, you're still grounded remember?" Bolt interrupted. "Aw, but Mir's here!" Wolf argued, trying to keep his fun going. "I don't care, it's called punishment for a reason, now go!" Bolt scolded. Wolf lowered his head to the ground and folded his ears to his head slightly upset. "I'm tired anyway, let's go take a nap!" Mir quickly said. Wolf smiled slightly, "Oh that's ok, you don't have to." he said honestly, then Mir actually yawned, "I wasn't kidding." she said and made her way to the Kits' sleeping area, also known as the spare bedroom. Bolt shook his head with a smile, and followed them until the two of them flopped onto the dog bed, with the pure white Kitten, Anna. Chuckling at the view, Bolt turned and walked towards the back of the house, "Maybe a week was a little harsh, it was just a slingshot…that he was going to climb into…so he could go to the moon." he reasoned. "And a broken window." he heard Mittens say from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a small grey kitten cowering behind her. The collar she had was the same golden wedding collar he had gotten her the day they were married, except now she had a small golden heart shaped locket dangling at the bottom. He knew what was inside, a picture of their family all together, her, Bolt, Wolf, Mike the small chipmunk stripped puppy with black cat ears, and Hazel the small white kitten with black tiger stripes and a tail like Bolt's. "Hi Mittens, hi Kevin." he said greeting them. "Hi Mr. Bolt." Kevin said, shyly. "Apparently he does this very thing to Sassy when he's terrified of something." she explained. "That's cute!" Bolt teased, "What's scaring him?" "There's a flashing light and a hissing noise coming from the basement." Kevin quietly explained. "Oh that, it's probably just Rhino building something again." Bolt explained. "But what if it's a monster just waiting to pounce like Wolf said." the kitten shivered, and Bolt lowered his eyebrows, "A week might not have been harsh enough." he said flatly. Mittens chuckled and walked up to her husband with the timid little Kitten close by. "Let's go see if we can calm him down." she whispered. "Don't worry kid, Mittens and I will keep you safe while the three of us see what it really is." Bolt offered. Hesitantly, Kevin looked up into Bolt's eyes, seeing the confidence and letting it fill him, "Promise?" he asked timidly. "Promise!" Bolt and Mittens answered.

The Basement lit up with a bright yellow flash, following closely by a kind of hissing noise, like Kevin had described. "Sounds like Rhino is really into this project of his, whatever it is." Mittens said to Bolt. "Monsters?" Kevin asked in a shaky fearful voice. "No," Mittens reassured him, "Rhino doesn't like monsters either." Hearing that, Kevin steadied his nerves the best he could, and proceeded to look around the corner himself. What he found was a large machine that reminded him of a toaster, covering and hiding the light that shined forth, as well as the source of the hissing noise. "Hey Rhino?" Bolt called out, and the three of them heard the hamster squeak in fright. Lifting himself to the top of the machine quickly, he pressed one of his little paws to his heart, "Bolt, don't do that." he scolded the dog, "This work is very delicate, one wrong wire and we could find ourselves in another dimension, or worse, not existing at all!" The hamster was nothing special, except that he was now wearing hamster sized goggles and had a fourth level IQ, though he never actually flaunted it thanks to his fan boy persona. "What's it supposed to do?" Bolt asked. "It's supposed to be a molecular re-organizer, if I can take bark dust and turn it into baked beans, that would be almost as B-Awesome as you, though not quite." "Bark dust into baked beans?" Mittens asked quirking an eye, "This isn't going to be like last time when you tried to turn bricks into gold is it?" "No," he said simply, "And it would have worked if I could have figured out the final ingredient." "That formula left a smell in the house for months." Bolt complained, only to be interrupted by Rhino, "I said I was sorry, besides if this one fails, the house might just go up in a big puff of smoke." he said and dove back into the machine, continuing the sparks of his welding. Mittens and Bolt glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces, "What?" the asked at the same time. Quietly, Penny made her way to the basement, "LUNCH TIME!" she called out, only to get a squeak from Rhino, and the machine lit up with blue and green lights, as it literally hummed to life. "Rhino?" Mittens called out before the machine flashed. Kevin ran to hide behind Mittens' leg as the light engulfed everyone.

Bolt found himself on the ground as he came to. The only thing he could really tell was that it was that he was lying on the linoleum, and he wasn't alone. The voice he heard sounded a lot like his own. "…and just when I think I've seen it all, copies of ourselves just pop out of nowhere. Are you guys seeing this? I wonder if they're alright. Do you think we should wake them?" the Bolt voice said. 'Is that me?' Bolt thought as he lay there, 'But how can that be? Maybe it's a trick.' "I'm game for that," said another voice. The voice seemed to be male and deep, but for some reason smooth and soothing, almost hypnotic, other than that Bolt had no idea who it might be. "Let's see where they are from and how they got here. I'm sure you all would like to talk to yourselves, or rather, other versions of yourselves. So yah, Wake them up!" the smile in the second voice seemed to fade as the person spoke again, "Are you ok?" 'Copies of ourselves? What does that mean?' Bolt asked himself and was surprised to hear Penny's voice answer the boy, "Uh…yah fine, just still shocked about seeing copies of myself and my pets. It's just a lot to take in." 'What? That's it, I've got to see what's going on!' Bolt thought to himself, and tried opening his eyes, what he saw was a large white blob as it began to form in front of him. "I'll agree to that, hey, he's waking up!" the White blob said, and quickly formed into what looked exactly like himself, minus the black lightning bolt. In seconds he was wide awake, panicking wildly and looking around, "WHO, WHAT, WHERE?" he shouted as he glanced around at himself, a boy, Penny Mittens and Rhino. Behind them, there were also other dogs, and a few puppies. Looking to his side, he noticed Mittens, his Mittens, lying on the ground just coming to. Next to her was a shaking Kevin, fear covered his entire persona. Rhino and Penny were also nearby slowly coming back to consciousness. Bolt quickly placed himself between his family and the 'Imposters'. "I must warn you, I still have my Super strength!" he growled as he guarded his family. "Whoa, whoa. Settle down there!" the other Bolt said as he waved one of his paws hoping to calm this Super Bolt down. Instead Bolt the Super Dog, growled at him, menacingly. The sheer brutality behind the growl made the other Bolt shrink back in fear, causing him to cower as much as he could without leaving the front line. "Hey." came the soft voice of the boy, "Hey, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Bolt wanted to stay protective, he wanted to continue growling at them, but found himself relaxing to the voice of the boy. Slowly, he stopped and dropped his guard, only a little. The boy placed his hand on Bolt's head and gently rubbed his fur, showing his kindness as he pet the Super Dog himself. "That…was unbelievable." Mittens said as she watched her husband inadvertently trust someone.

"Who are you?" Bolt tried to bark out, keeping a little distrust in his voice. "My name is Michael, this is Penny, Bolt, Sadie, Mittens, Rhino, Cloud, Lightning, and Katie." Michael said as he pointed to them in turn. Sadie seemed to be a black Labrador, only a small amount taller than Bolt. The puppies seemed to be a mix between the two, Cloud being light grey in color, and Katie looked strikingly like her mother. Lightning looked like Bolt himself, other than the black lightning bolts on his butt, one on each side. Super Bolt shook his head wildly, "That can't be right, I'm Bolt, this is Mittens, that's Rhino and that's Penny." he argued, looking to each in turn. "Alternate dimensions, somehow you guys crossed the dimensional walls and ended up in our kitchen." Michael reasoned. The family of super animals and their Penny looked at the hamster, glaring daggers, "Eheh, oops!" was all he could say. "Well, looks like you guys are a long way from home then." the other Bolt said cautiously, he was still a little spooked at how vicious his other self could growl. "Yah." Super Mittens said still keeping her eyes on Rhino, "So raise your hand…or paw, if you have super powers." Super Bolt and Super Mittens lifted their paws together, Super Rhino made sure to launch his in the air as quickly as he could. Surprisingly, Michael also raised his hand while the other Bolt almost did, but after thinking about it, lowered his paw. From behind Mittens, Kevin lifted his little paw so that it was the only thing the others could see of him. The other Penny, grabbed one of Michael's arms and leaned in close to him, "Why can I understand them?" she asked. "Super Rhino at your service." the super hamster said, "Thanks to our, uh…altered DNA, the three of us have the ability to speak over 300 different languages and dialects. At the same time we can understand those same languages and Dialects as if they were in our own language. Kind of like an instant translator. You aren't hearing animal speak because we are speaking English." "Are you someone else's handy work or something?" the other Rhino asked. Super Bolt, Mittens and Rhino gave the normal hamster a strange look, "Huh?" they asked. "Never mind." Rhino responded. "I don't like this place," Kevin whispered while close to tears, "Daddy and Mommy aren't here." The Super animals turned to him questioningly, only to have him dart out from behind Mittens and strait for the doggy door, clearing it entirely as he escaped. "KEVIN, COME BACK!" Super Mittens shouted as she chased after the kitten. "This can't be good!" Super Bolt said and chased after her. "Come on," the other Bolt said, "We need to help them." "On it," Michael called back then turned to his Penny, "Keep an eye on the others." She simply nodded as she turned to her other self, noticing her reach into her pocket and pull out an ear piece as Super Rhino seemed to make a computer out of light appear in his ball. "That…is…AWESOME!" the other Rhino shouted with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, you haven't even seen the best part yet!" Super Rhino told him and began typing.

It seemed as if they just couldn't keep up with the kitten, no matter how hard they tried, he was just too scared. "Penny!" Bolt said mostly to himself, but still got an answer from his headset. "I'm on it Bolt, Rhino's tracking him right now." she said. "Thanks." and he turned to see himself running alongside him. "What's going on?" the other Bolt asked. "Kevin is scared easily, that's why he ran off, he's trying to find his parents." Super Bolt replied. "That makes sense." normal Bolt said, right before Kevin vanished in a flash of light. "I lost him." Rhino said over the headset. "Shoot!" Super Bolt said as he came to a stop. "Was that teleportation?" Michael asked as he came to a stop close by. "Yah, it was." Mittens said to him. "Is that kitten your son or something?" the super human asked. "No, this is my family." Mittens said as she opened her locket. Michael knelt down and grabbed the locket in his hand, getting a good look at the picture. Mittens was laying down on her side smiling gently with her three kits in front of her. Wolf was sitting still and had a huge grin on his face, Mike sitting next to him, flashing a silly but happy smile and Hazel smiling to match her mother. Bolt sat behind Mittens, smiling brightly as he loomed protectively over the others. "You two are married?" Michael asked. The other Bolt turned and gave the Super dog a strange look, "You married your best friend?" he asked in surprised. Super Bolt looked to him, "Yah what of it?" he said proudly. "She's a cat!" he said instinctively. "And they had children!" Michael corrected, showing both Bolt's the picture. Super Bolt smile proudly while the other Bolt let his jaw drop in shock. "That is physically impossible." he said in disbelief. "Bolt, Rhino just got a fix on Kevin," they heard over the headset, "he's in the park. Move quickly or he might get hurt." "Rodger that!" both Bolt's said in unison, and the normal Bolt took off towards the park, with Super Bolt hot on his heels. "You're not leaving me behind this time." Mittens shouted as she followed closely with Michael running close behind. "Let me know if he moves, we don't want to lose him again." Super Bolt said to his headset. "Roger that Bolt!" Rhino responded.

"So nano technology and holographic imaging, just like on my favorite otherworldly show." the other Rhino said while geeking out, "You mean Space Fleet? That is the second best show I've ever seen." Super Rhino agreed. "You bet it is, and I'm standing in the presence of the very technology it has on the Night Hawk space ship bridge." the normal hamster said while geeking out. "Where do you think I got the idea?" Super Rhino asked with the same expression. "Focus Rhino," Both Penny's said, "we need to find Kevin's power signature." the one with the headset finished. "No matter where I go Penny always keeps me from doing what I like." super Rhino whispered to himself. "Lame" the other Rhino said in response. "Has he moved?" the other Penny asked. "Not an inch, like he's scared stiff of something." Super Rhino responded. Rhino let his curiosity get the better of him, and opened the door to his ball before walking up to the other's ball and pressing his paws and face against it. "Huh?" he said and knocked on the surface, "This isn't plastic." he said. "It's Diaqurotioux Crystal, impenetrable to anything except itself." Super Rhino responded as he typed away. "Zooming in." he said just as quickly, and Rhino pressed his face against the crystal ball with excitement. "So, the Michael guy, is he your…?" Super Penny asked. "Huh? Oh uh…Yah. We're dating." she admitted. "Have you two…?" Super Penny asked. Blushing Penny turned away from her other self, "No, not all the way." she said a little embarrassed. "That's cool, I only get to see my boyfriend once a week if he's not busy being ambassador for his world." Super Penny told her. "Focus Penny." Rhino said, turning the situation around. "Thanks Rhino." Super Rhino said as he typed away. "You're welcome Rhino!" the ordinary hamster responded with a smile.

By the time they arrived at the park, they could see police surrounding one single spot, and a crowd of people surrounding them. "Oh no, Kevin hates crowds, the large number of people scare him to death." Super Bolt said. "Allow me." Michael said and focused his gaze on one of the cops up front that he could see. Through the eyes of that man, he could see the small Kitten shaking and crying in fear, but the fear intensified the moment he looked into the eyes of the cop he Michael was focused on. "Can he tell?" Michael asked breaking his connection, right before Kevin let out a loud and frightened scream, unleashing a blast of white light that enveloped him and the area between him and the people. Screams and shouts of panic filled the air as the light expanded slowly, and the people including the cops ran away. "I didn't know he could do that." Bolt said as he watched the little kitten from another dimension cause a large explosion. "Energy Eruption, this could kill him if he's not careful." Michael said in fear. Suddenly Mittens' eyes opened wide as she thought of an idea. "Kevin stop!" she called out, trying to mimic her 'sister's voice as closely as possible. From inside the blast, Kevin opened his eyes in surprise, he swore he heard his mother shouting. "Please Kevin. Sweetie I don't want to lose you." he heard his mother shout from outside the light. "Mommy?" he whispered, and began calming down. The moment the light faded, Kevin found himself out of energy, and collapsed to the ground unconscious. The ground surrounding him had become scorched and barren, black charred remains of grass and plants were surrounded by burned dirt and half incinerated rocks. The group breathed a sigh of relief as they took their first step towards Kevin, but were instantly stopped by a group of armed guards that marched quickly in front of them. "Stay back, this is now a restricted area, Government officials only." one of them said and continued towards the small grey kitten. "Shoot." Michael whispered as he tried hiding his face from the guards, "How did they get here so fast?" "Excuse me," Super Bolt said to the guard. Michael shifted his eyes in shock, looking only to the super dog, "You can't just take who or what you want" the Super Dog continued. "An English talking animal." the guard said in shock, and turned his gun to Bolt, "Score!" he said and pulled the trigger once. The shot that was fired seemed to stop, caught in Bolt's armor like fur, not even remotely entering his skin. "Now why would you do that?" he asked with a smile. Shock enveloped the solder as Bolt jumped up and grabbed the firearm in his mouth, pinching the barrel instantly in his massive grip. Dropping to the ground satisfied that the man would do no more harm to anyone. "Target acquired." they all heard as they saw Kevin being lifted into a cat carrier. "Hey," Bolt shouted, "I said leave him alone!" "There's multiple targets?" one of the surprised solders asked. Mittens spread her crystal claws, showing just how serious she was. She hissed loudly, "The kitten comes with us!" she said. "Two more, probably escaped experiments." they shouted, and lifted their guns aiming at both Mittens and Bolt. "Say good night!" one of them said, and they all pulled their triggers.

"Bolt…Bolt!" Penny kept calling into her headset, only to receive no answer, "Mittens can you hear me?" she called into her device, only to receive static. "I lost all three of their signals, they must be out cold." Super Rhino said in shock. "What about Michael's signal?" normal Rhino asked. "I don't know Michael's signal, I forgot to scan him." Super Rhino shouted as he began panicking. His panic vanished the moment he heard the door slam open, and in came the normal Bolt and Michael, both tired and scratched, but no super animals. The Penny from the other world, raced up to him and stopped merely a foot from him, "Where are they?" she asked, "Where are Bolt and Mittens?" Smiling weakly he said, "There has to be a better way to tell you two apart." and collapsed to the ground. His Penny rushed up to him, and grabbed him by the shoulders, placing his head on her lap. "Michael?" she said, close to tears. Super Rhino rolled his ball close to the super human, and released a line of light that moved itself up and down his body. "He'll be fine, the scans say he's exhausted." the Super Hamster told them. "You also scanned for his power signature didn't you?" the other hamster asked sarcastically. "Yah, I did." he responded happily.

**End of part 1**


	2. Part 2

**Dimensional Flux – Part 2**

**Sorry everyone, it got so long I had to make it a two part story. Enjoy!**

**This story is written in part by Mike101.**

Moments later, Michael came to, slowly opening his eyes with a grunt. What he saw was Penny, sitting above him, looking down at him with worried eyes. "Am I in heaven, because I think I'm looking at an angel." he said smoothly. From what he could gather, he was on the couch with his head in her lap, though he could only vaguely remember why. "Michael, are you ok? I was so worried about you while you were out." Penny said, her tone echoing her thoughts. "I'm fine now that you're here with me Penny." he said as he sat up with a confident smile. The two leaned towards each other, barely making contact when they were interrupted, "I see why you fell for him." the other Penny's voice said from across the room. Looking towards the voice, he noticed the other Penny, wearing a red hooded sweater, looking like she was ready to go somewhere. "Rhino is trying to pin point Bolt's and Mittens' power signals, but it would help if we knew where they were." she said glaring at Michael. 'She's obviously mad about me losing her pets.' he thought to himself. Focusing on the Penny that was glaring at him, he heard from the front of his mind, 'He'd better know where they are if he wants to live much longer.' Shuddering only a little, he had confirmed his suspicions, 'Yah, really mad!' he thought as he retreated from her mind. "They're a small faction of people that call themselves the 'Sensors'. Whatever they find that they think shouldn't belong in this world, they capture and erase." he admitted. "They tried coming after me once, but I proved that without me, well, things would go to pieces." he continued, and within his mind added, 'Quite literally in fact.' "What do you mean by erase?" the Penny with the sweater asked. "They're going to try to kill them." Michael put bluntly. Focus and determination seemed to mask her face as she gazed at the boy, "I hope you know where they're keeping them." she said, sheer darkness flowed from her monotone words, enough to make Michael shiver with fright. "Yah, I remember where it is." he squeaked. The other Penny turned from him, "Good." was all she said and left, disappearing through the door she had appeared from. "Don't you ever learn to do that." Michael pleaded his Penny. Shock filled her expression, "Yah, ok." she agreed in fright. "AND HANDS OFF UNTIL YOU'RE BOTH EIGHTEEN!" the other Penny shouted through the walls.

Scooters may not have been the best way to travel, but it was all the two Penny's knew how to travel, and with the entire road downhill, that made it almost too easy for them, Michael and both Rhino's to arrive. The facility seemed to be an enormous mansion like house close to the bottom of the hill like area in the out stretches of town. "Rhino," the other Penny whispered "You and Rhino stay outside the fence, use your outer worldly signals to mask your presence. Michael, use your scooter to find a way inside." turning to him, he saluted her, and levitated the contraption beneath him, before flying off towards the building. "He can…" she asked as she pointed to where he took off to, "Yes." was all Penny told her. "Lucky, my boyfriend is a sword fencing alien." the other Penny complained. "Just like in the TV show." Penny said. "But, without wires and nets." the other Penny put in, and the two former actresses scaled the wall, making sure not to trip any alarms. At the top, the two waited patiently for Michael to complete his task before climbing over. When the lights shut off, they knew it was time, back flipped over the top of the wall and ran for the next place to duck and hide. "I thought he would have taken longer than that." the other Penny whispered. "You don't know him very well." Penny whispered with a smile, and the two took off towards the mansion, sticking close to the shadows. Michael watched the two girls from high above, smiling proudly at how well his Penny had been taking the whole thing. 'I am so freaking out!' he suddenly heard from her mind, and his smile changed into a chuckling grin.

Inside the facility, Kevin shook violently as the men picked him up out of the cat carrier. Bolt and Mittens lay on their sides, caged in their own wire boxes. The moment Kevin laid his eyes on the two of them he panicked, and vanished in a flash. He reappeared in the same second next to them, looking at Mittens, wondering if maybe she was still alive. "Aunty?" he whispered, "Aunty Mittens?" and used his nose to lift hers and drop it to the ground. The light groan gave him the reassurance he needed. "Wait." one of the men whispered as the kitten walked over to Bolt, and pressed his shaky paw to his nose. Not only was it wet, but it twitched at the touch as well. "Oh!" Bolt groaned, and shifted his chin so that it was flush with the ground. "Did somebody get the number of that truck?" he groggily asked. "Sorry Uncle, should I have?" Kevin asked. The banter was interrupted when the doors opened, revealing a well dressed man, wearing a red evening robe, and a blue neckerchief. The man was of medium stature and build, his grey hair showed his age, around sixty five or so. He also had no beard, only a cleft chin. "Am I still dreaming?" Mittens asked still woozy. "No my dear, you're not." the man said in a cracked but fairly classical British accent. "This is where you will be terminated from existence. Outsiders aren't allowed here." he said, his grin never leaving his face. "Great, can we go home then?" Bolt asked, still a little out of it. Kevin backed away from the man, hiding behind Bolt the best he could. "Home, I'm afraid, isn't an option." he said. "Oh, but Omar, home is where the heart is!" they all heard a familiar voice. Standing at the door, was Michael, smiling confidently. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and one of his knees propped up in his Navy Blue cargo pants. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a dark grey hooded sweater, and red Nike sneakers. "Ah, Michael, good to see you again." the man said, "You escaped us last time, but that seems to be your best skill, I now have three outsiders that need to be terminated." with a wave of his hands, he pointed to the two cages, now empty, "WHAT?" he called out. Michael pointed up, and the group looked to find Kevin, Super Bolt and Super Mittens floating high above them, close to the ceiling. The three animals moved closer to him as he willed it, levitating them so that they could not be harmed. "Shoot them you fools!" Omar called out and pointed to the floating animals. Michael remained calm as the guns were aimed, sweating and trying to get his hold to move faster. The dart stopped in mid air, merely inches from Mittens' chest, as well as the other two hundred darts. "Huh?" Michael asked in surprise, and caught sight of little Kevin, closing his eyes in fright, and glowing a brilliant light blue. "That power is unreal, even those without a Power Sense can see it." he gasped. The darts turned around, and raced back to their owners, barely scratching them by millimeters. The solders danced as they tried to dodge the projectiles, making what Michael could only see as a cartoony scene. 'What are you?' the boy asked as he focused on Kevin.

The more he focused, the more he found himself being pulled into the kitten's mind until, he found himself surrounded by a Labyrinth. Walls with stares running sideways and circular doors that connected to four different stair cases. Nothing made scenes at all, except one thing, Kevin was looking back at him through twelve different doors, all at once. "Where am I?" Michael asked himself. Eleven of the kittens seemed to vanish, and the last one turned around, before walking away. Without saying a word, Michael ran to follow the small kitten, but when he arrived at the hall Kevin was gone. "This is weird." he whispered as he slowed down to a walk, and stooped and turned when he heard a silent whoosh, from behind him. More alert now, he turned back around to continue his journey, traveling down the hall, he knew Kevin had retreated down. Soon he came to a fork in the road with three doors leading in different directions. "Great now where did he go?" he asked, and looked at each of the doors in turn, trying to notice everything about them. The frames were exactly the same, but the one on the right lead upstairs, while the one on the left lead down. The door in the center continued in a straight line. "Where would I go if I was a scared kitten?" he asked himself. Then it clicked, "**Up** a tree." he said with a smile on his face and a snap from his fingers, and ran towards the right. The staircase seemed to be completely encased with walls, and twisted and turned every once in a while, however it seemed to go on forever. Yet he never once found himself tiring. His feet stomped against the stone floor as he ran, going higher and higher into the mind of the kitten. 'Is this right?' his mind asked him, right before the light at the top engulfed him and revealed a large room filled with pictures, toys and a large cave. 'What the…?' he thought as he walked through the room. "What are you doing here?" a soft voice asked. Michael turned to face a picture of the kitten and his family, an over sized black cat with a powerful and confident look on his face, a white normal sized cat with black chest and paw fur. He also noticed the difference in her emerald eyes, her left eye had no pupil, she was blind in that eye. At the parent's feet, he saw the grey kitten and two other kittens, one pure white and a snobbish look on her face, yet a gentle smile, and a white kitten with black stripes that wrapped around to the back of her ears that started from the corner of her eyes and an excited smile. "You shouldn't be here." the grey kitten in the painting said suddenly. "GHAH!" Michael called out in fright, and Kevin in the picture placed his paw up to his mouth, "SHHHH!" he shushed, and the two of them heard a deep tired grumble come from the cave, followed by a small puff of dust. The two of them waited anxiously as, whatever it was, fell back to sleep. "You'll wake it up!" Kevin said as he literally jumped off of the painting, leaving a painted copy of himself behind. "How did…never mind." Michael whispered, "Let's get out of here." "NO!" Kevin said frightened, causing the beast, to stir and slumber again. "I'm scared all by myself," he continued in a whisper, "can't we just play in one of the other rooms?" Michael looked to the kitten, only slightly concerned, more curious. "But what about your Uncle Bolt and Aunt Mittens?" he asked. "Oh yah." Kevin whispered. "We need to get back and save them." Michael reminded the kitten. "We can't, the only way out is through that cave, and the monster sleeps there." Kevin said and pointed to the gaping hole in the rocks.

Michael ventured closer to look at the cave itself. "Be careful." Kevin warned. After turning to nod to the kitten, Michael examined the actual cave. The rocks seemed to just vanish into a mist that stayed where it was. The top seemed to meld into the top of the room like it was supposed to be a part of it. The rocks were the same dark grey you would find on a mountain, but the room walls were more of a sandy color, making them seem Egyptian in origin without the hieroglyphics. The actual mouth of the cave was easily one and a half times his height, and three times the width of his shoulders. Michael walked closer to the entrance of the cave and peered inside. What he saw was pitch blackness, until a pair of red eyes opened up and glared angrily at him. Fear and shock spread itself across his face as the eyes lifted themselves up until they were a mere inches from the top of the cave. "Holy, that's big!" he gasped, and backed up. From the cave, a fifteen foot Raccoon stomped its way towards him. "It's the [gulp] m-m-m-monster!" Kevin shivered, and turned to run. The roar the creature let out could only be described as the roar of a dragon to Michael's ears. "Ho boy!" he said, and rolled under the first swing of the Raccoon's massive claw. "I'm in a kitten's mind…" he continued, and rolled away from the other paw that came crashing down, "…facing his worst fear…" and turned to stretch his arms out, trying to pick something up using telekinesis, "…and I have no powers." he finished when nothing moved. Michael was caught off guard when the tail of the beast came sweeping in and collided with him, sending the boy across the room. "Ow!" was all he could say. The thundering footsteps across the floor told him he needed to move, and quickly. Michael tucked his feet underneath him, and launched towards the staircase with the Raccoon just a few feet from trampling him. After a roll on the ground, the boy ran as fast as he could without tripping down the stairs. What he found was a very different room than before. It was still circular in shape, but now there were about ten or more doors around the walls. "This place just get harder and harder." he said. As he finished talking, he spotted one of the bricks on the floor move, and lift from its resting place. "Over here!" Kevin's soft voice called out when it was at the right height for him to slide under. The roar from up stairs brought Michael back from his confusion, and got him to run and slide into the hole under the stone brick, letting it slide back into place before the Raccoon poked its head into the room to see it.

Michael breathed heavily as he lay there on the ground, his eyes closed tightly as he attempted to regain his breath. "He's safe now." he heard Kevin say, "Yah, can we play?" "No, the monster is still around, be quiet." Kevin answered. Michael opened his eyes in confusion and sat up, finding all twelve Kevin's that he saw earlier talking amongst themselves. "Maybe we should just send him to fight the monster." one of them said. "He already did, remember?" another said sarcastically. "I want my mommy!" a third said, and all twelve of them went silent. "What is going on here?" Michael asked, getting all of them to look at him. "Hello!" the closest one said kindly, his timid nature still shining through. "You entered our mind, are you hear to fight our fear?" another one asked. Each of them seemed to radiate Kevin's timid nature and something else, something he could be. "Course he is, he just got caught off guard." one of them said with a timid courage. Michael rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, "Actually, I kind of got pulled in by your powers." "Oh." the kitten responded depressingly. "But I'm going to try everything to help." he added in after seeing the frowns on their faces. Shy smiles erupted on all of the kittens faces, showing him their appreciation. "But It would help if I knew what I was fighting." he said. The closest one turned to the second, and he turned to the third, and so on all the way to the back of the group of kittens. When he turned and saw the wall, he just knew they were nominating him to tell. Turning back, he smiled shyly and waved. "Well?" Michael asked kindly. The kitten gulped hard, and walked forward through the crowd of himself, "When we were really young, a Raccoon attacked us…me for no reason. Because of that we're constantly scared of both Raccoons and…well just about everything we don't trust." "You talk as if you are separate, yet you said me in there, like you realize you're one person." Michael said. The kitten lowered his ears to his head, and his chin to the ground, "We…I don't like being alone." he admitted. Michael smiled in this knowledge and leaned back, "Heh, I'm here aren't I?" he said. Kevin looked around at the other kittens, each of them smiling like Michael was. "We don't need to be here anymore." one of them said, "It's time to break out of your maze." and with that they all formed into a white cloud, and pulled themselves back into the original, leaving only one Kevin to stand there with his ears pressed against his head. Even to Michael, the room felt lonely without the other Kevins there to pack the place in, but he didn't get much time to think about it as the entire room began to shake. "The monster found us." the kitten shouted. "Can you teleport us?" the super Human asked. "Why can't you?" Kevin cried out in panic. "My powers don't work here, now teleport!" Michael shouted and grabbed the little kitten by the scruff before his instincts kicked in. The flash came just as the small room collapsed and the two of them vanished, reappearing back where Michael began. "Dude, that's what it feels like to be teleported by someone else." the human said in exasperation. The two looked at each other, and Kevin relaxed as Michael laughed. When the human stopped he looked to the kitten, and smiled before saying, "Before I met Penny, well my Penny, I was Like you, shy. I almost didn't even talk to Penny when she said hello, but she soon let me know it was alright. After that, I found myself stronger in many ways, and it was easier to stand up to those things that scared me." he said and turned to the little kitten, "Who do you love the most?" he asked. Kevin hesitated for a second before answering, "My Mommy and Daddy and my sisters." he said, "And Uncle Bolt, he makes me feel like I don't have to be afraid as long as he isn't." "Ok, Just keep them close, let their courage make you strong." Michael, but instead got a confused glare. Michael thought for a second and tried another approach, "If you let the fear tell you how to run your life, you won't be able to do all those things your sisters can do, rise above it and become stronger from the experience. Anyone can be strong, you just need courage, and that courage comes from those you keep close to your heart." When all he got from the kitten was more confusion, he sighed, nearly defeated, but still gave it one more shot, something simpler, "Listen, just tell the thing that you aren't afraid of it, that usually works, if you mean it." he said, and watched as Kevin's confusion turned into worry and hesitation. Kevin still felt afraid, but didn't have any time to think, because the ceiling above them collapsed, and down came the Raccoon.

Michael quickly picked Kevin up off of the ground, and ran to one of the nearby doorways, putting himself and the kitten under it to protect them. "That thing is relentless!" he whispered. "I can't…I'm scared!" Kevin cried. Mike looked down at the small kitten in his arms, Kevin had bundled himself into the tightest ball of shivering fur he had ever seen. All at once the guilt trying to get him to face something like that Raccoon came flooding through his body, "So am I kid." he said, and gently set the surprised kitten on the ground, before running out into the open. Large boulders and debris were scattered around the ground, making it quite a bit harder to maneuver the ground. "Hey, ugly!" he called out to the beast. The Raccoon lifted its head and gazed at him with its beady eyes. "Try to catch me!" he said and smiled, before turning to run in a completely different direction then Kevin was hiding. Like he planned, the beast followed him. Kevin peeked out from the door frame, and seeing that they both were nowhere to be seen, walked around the rubble trying to find his new friend. "Michael?" he called out semi-quietly. The room shifted, melting into a large room of liquid before reforming into a similar room, but with only one door. "Did I do that?" he asked himself, and ran down the hall the door showed. The faster Michael ran, the closer it seemed that the giant Raccoon got, yet he knew the thing would get to him faster if he slowed down. 'What I wouldn't give for my powers right now.' he thought. He quickly found the nearest door and entered, slamming the large wooden door and placing the brace into the slots. When he turned around, he found himself back in the very room he found the beast in. "What the…?' he asked himself, and flinched when he heard the Raccoon pound on the door. "This has to be like a bad horror flick," he said to himself, "if I escape now, I leave the kid behind and look like a lying looser. But if I stay, I get torn apart by a giant Raccoon on steroids." with that the door shattered into splinters, "A ton of steroids." he added and put up his fists. Surprise found its way to his face when the beast collapsed to the floor and faded right in front of him, and in walked Kevin, surprise and curiosity masked his face, leaving his ears flat against his face as he looked around the room. "What did you do?" Michael asked. Kevin looked up at him, surprised to see him in the room, "I…just told him that I wasn't afraid of him anymore." he said shyly, "You were right, it worked." The two of them walked up to the cave entrance and peered into the dark depths, "Thanks Michael," Kevin said with a smile, "I'll see you on the outside." Michael smiled before nodding, and walked into the cave.

"Michael!" he heard from a familiar voice. "Michael!" it repeated. When Michael opened his eyes, he saw his Penny hovering over him. "Hey, my wish came true. I got the most beautiful girl in the world." he joked. "Cool it Romeo!" he heard from close by, and the other Penny walked into his line of vision. "What happened in there? You passed out for a whole hour." she said, none too happy. "I was?" he asked as he sat up. "Yah, you had me so worried." Penny told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was, inside Kevin's mind…I think." he responded not really sure of what had transpired. "You can do that?" the other Penny asked. "Not to that extent, he was the one to pull my spirit into his mind." he said then gasped, "What about the Sensors!" "Have a look!" Penny said as she pointed towards the gate of the mansion. Four FBI vans had been pulled up and the entire faction was being escorted into them, cuffed and ready for prison. "Huh?" he asked. "When you passed out, me and Super Penny here grabbed a hold of Bolt, Mittens, Kevin and you. We fought off a few of the guards with our scooters and got you into a vacant room. The sedatives in Bolt and Mittens wore off quickly and they went out the window to take the rest of them by surprise," his Penny told him, "stunt number 346." the two Pennys laughed and slapped hands. "And the FBI?" he asked. "That would be me." Super Rhino said as he and the other Rhino rolled up to the others. "My computer can hack into any system instantly, I just gave the FBI the location of the 'Notorious Sensors' and they were here within the hour. Apparently they were wanted by the FBI for steeling experimental equipment and chemicals." "I tried asking him to make me one, but he said you had to have at least a fourth level intelligence to work it without blowing up something important." the other Rhino said as he folded his arms. "Maybe next time." Bolt said to the normal hamster. "Can that computer of yours get us home?" Mittens asked after she set Kevin on the ground. Super Rhino started to worry, "Uh…no!" he admitted. "I think I can." Kevin said suddenly. Everyone looked to the small grey kitten, and Bolt asked, "Aren't you scared?" Kevin looked up at his uncle, and took a deep breath, "Failure, I'm not scared of you anymore." he said quietly. At first Michael was surprised, but quickly let it melt into pride. "I taught him that!" he said with the same pride. "But you all have to promise not to tell my Mommy and Daddy I can do this, ok?" he said, folding his ears against his head again. Smiling brightly, the others nodded, "Deal!" they said. Mittens grabbed him by the scruff, and Bolt wrapped his front leg around her, holding her as close as possible. Rhino rolled his indestructible ball up to his hero, and let Bolt grab the outside, sliding it in close, like a best friend. The other Penny grabbed Bolt by his collar and used her other hand to scratch him on the head. "Hold on." Michael's Penny called out to the others, "You never told me what your Alien Boyfriend's name was or what he looked like." she said. Super Penny chuckled at that, and said, "His name is Skylar, and he looks like a short Tolkien Elf." The moment she finished, the group began vanishing, and within seconds, was gone completely. "I'm gonna miss them." Rhino said after a few seconds of silence. "I think all of us will." Michael said quietly, "Now who wants to get teleported home?"

Back in the basement of Penny's house, group found themselves laying on the ground, amidst scattered and burnt parts of a machine. "Penny, wake up!" she heard from a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and found Skylar, he alien boyfriend standing worriedly over her. His white t-shirt slightly ruffled, and his blue jeans looked to be brand new. The black Vans skate shoes he wore had to be almost a year old, 'He loves those shoes.' she thought to herself. She looked into his face, seeing the youth simply shine off of his perfect tan skin. "I love you, you short Tolkien Elf!" she whispered to him. Shock came over his face, "What brought that on?" he asked. "Oh, no reason." she said, and grabbed him by the color of his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Blegh!" they heard from one single source, and when they looked to see what it was, Rhino stood there defiantly, "Get…A…Room!" he said slowly. Penny laughed lightly, "Not yet we won't." she said, and stood up. As the two of them went up stairs, Rhino turned to look at his machine, finding it in burnt ruins, half gone from some kind of explosion. "NOOOOOO!" he shouted, "That's not fair!" "Sorry Rhino!" Bolt chuckled, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." He and Mittens made their way up the stairs with Kevin in her mouth. "And don't even think of restarting that project." they heard Mrs. Forrester call down to the hamster. Rhino flinched visibly, and sulked, "I need a hug!" he said sadly. A knock on his crystal ball alerted him to another being his size. Turning around, he found his shrunken Neutrosian girlfriend, Angaliera. The winged girl stood there at the door to his ball, her golden hair laying against her back, and the light blue dress covering all except her arms open, as she silently offered her support. "Thanks sweetie!" he said and slid the door to his ball open, before enveloping her with his front paws and crying on her shoulder.

**The End!**


End file.
